Magic
This article covers an array of supernatural, and spirit related issues; and what many would call Magical Subjects. This is a guide on such matters as presented in OM&T. Magic is a term used to describe the spiritual, and supernatural forces of the world. The practice of Magic is the use of such forces. Magic has many different names, and purposes. Their are two types of Magic users; Warlocks, and the Innate. Warlocks gain their magical powers though pacts with spiritual beings. The Innate on the other hand are beings such as Hora, Longa, and Vampires or the half spawn their off. Their magic is 'natural', coming with birth and an 'innate' part of who they are. Familiars Familiars are spirits that have possessed, or taken on the form of an animal, and lends it's aid to an individual. Usually they speak in these forms to the individual via telepathy, or litteral vocalization. If possession, the being responsible is, as always, limited in what they can do in such a form. Most of their powers are unusable by them, but some, usually those that operate on the mind, can still be accessed by them. Common examples include cats, ravens, weasels, or snakes. Usually the form is some reflection upon either the spirit, or the individual. Other names for these include; Guardian Spirite, and Soul Companion, or even Spiritual Servant. Beings that have taken on the Familiar role will usually be rather subtile in their aid, often to the point of the individual not even realizing aid is being provided. Like any other service the being may leave if the individual displeases them, or even those the being considers master. They may make their displeasure known prior to leaveing, this is usually done in the form of pet like misbehavior. Pacts Part of sorcery (as the use of Magic is more properly called) is the making of pacts. Pacts are alliances, and contracts with extaplaner beings. These include Hora, Longa, and Netheric creatures. Working with these spirits require that they be summoned, or arrive of their own accord. Warlocks are the most common to make such dealings, as it's the source of their power. When making a pact, the practicioner must first determine what sort of dealing he desires to make. The practictioner must then learn the name of the one they seek to summon. With out this name, the ritual will fail. Divine The divine school of summoning involves calling upon the ancient gods, and goddesses. These high spritis require much ritual preparation to call upon, usually involving glyphs, and a sacrid chant, or mystical artifact. The divine will do what is in there power, if they deem the individual worthy.Typically only the high preists of ancinet cults knew of the method for summoning there devine. If conditions are not met the summoning can not function. 1 Such summonings can only be preformed on certain days of the year. Horan The Tiste Hora are beings of Chaos, Shadow, Rebellion, and Discord. A pact with a Hora considered an act of Black Magic. They are dangerious to summon, and are far more interested in causing hazard, then in making deals, unless such deal is ammusing to them. Typically murderious, and distrustful; deals with Hora are best limited to the death of another, the causing of uprising, or the bringing of discord, and confusion. It is difficult to discover their names, as they tend to go by many names, but only their true name, may attract their attention. It is best to summon them in a dark area, such as a cave, away from any form of light. Most rituals for summoning them will require the sacrifice of an innocent, as they find the souls of the rightious pleasing. Longa The Longa do not bargon with mortals, they do not make dealings seeking reward. They rarely come when called upon. Even then, a summoner calling upon them is dangerious, as they can not be held back by ritual, or custom. If the summoner has made dealings with the Hora, or Netherkind such pacts will become threatened by the single act of attempting to summon a Longa. Typically one would call upon a Longa for knowledge, consel, or to raise someone from the dead. A demand they rarely follow though, especially if the individual has already arrived to their destination, not to mention the legal proceedings as Mer, and Jrova discuss the soul's place. Usually, it is not a pracitioner of magic who shall call upon them, it is they who shall call upon the practitioner, if at all. They are not your servants. Their is no dealing, it's what they demand, or nothing. Usually this involves ending the practice of summoning, and dismissing one's pacts, something the Longa may offer to aid in. Only Prophets are given the privledge to call upon a Longa in such fashion. If one is not a Prophet of Jrova, one is best to never attempt such a summoning. Nethric Netheric pacts are those involving Mer, and his servants. These pacts are used to bind the will of others, are used for placing a curse upon another, for immense pleasures, for changing one's body (Transmorphy), and for gaining some emense power. The latter, known as a Pactum Infernus. Mer, and his servants don't expect to give with nothing in return, all things must come with a price. Typically this price is damnation, or so it is said to be. Often the price is much more complex, reaching into the very pychi of the practicioner. Netheric Pacts come in the form of 'mutual agreements', and are usually negotiated as a buisness trancation. Wealth, or favor is usually what the practicioner is to offer. Notes A maker of pacts will often be followed by the spirits they deal with, who will then rarely make their presence known except when the need arises. Due to the spirtual conflicts of the world, a pracitioner may only have up to five pacts at a time. Having multiple types of dealings is also discouraged, as the factions may be in conflict. Foot notes #These are not litterally 'the gods. They are actually outcast Hora, the result of the reformation project. As thier worship declined many took on different roles, often turning to Mer, who had welcomed them to Earth when they first arrived. These Hora are not quite like thier kin, they are tainted by light, and have a sense of obligation. Some are even Hybrida, who also being with out a home, reside on Earth. They operate in a 'man behind the curtain' manner, taking on a form suitable for their status, making their presence powerful, and applying their actions to a particular role. They are limited to their innate powers, and thus, must rely on the use of influence, servants, and deception to succeed. Category:Lore